Desideratum
by Christal Alice
Summary: "Kau menginginkan rumah ini, maka kau harus mendapatkannya. Aku menginginkanmu, maka aku harus mendapatkanmu. Di sini. Sekarang. Tidak boleh ada protes lebih lanjut!" ーNamjoon. BL. AU [BTS - NamJin].
1. Dessert

Repost from Vaii acc.

Inspired from _**Three Nights with Scoundred.**_

* * *

 **"Dessert"**

By: Christal Alice

.

 **Pair :** Kim **Namjoon** x Kim **Seokjin**

 **Warn:** BL, AU, Mature Content.

.

* * *

…

Namjoon menatap layar laptop di hadapannya, lalu memasukkan beberapa variasi huruf untuk ke sekian kali selama beberapa menit terakhir. Beruntung laptopnya memiliki program GRIT, sebuah singkatan di dalam singkatan yang artinya _Gang-Related Information Tracking_ ;sebuah program yang memiliki arsip data rinci mengenai 55.000 anggota geng yang terdaftar di kota ini―jadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kantor saat rekan-rekannya di kepolisian membutuhkan suatu informasi mendadak ketika ia sedang tidak berada di meja kerjanya.

Lagi pula, hari ini dan sampai dua minggu ke depan adalah waktu dimana dirinya liburan pasca menikah, sudah seharusnya bebas dari masa tugas dan pekerjaan.

Tapi sialnya, dini hari tadi Jimin sudah membuat keributan―minta dicarikan sebuah arsip seseorang karena program GRIT di kepolisian baru saja diretas dan sedang dalam perbaikan, (dan bagaimana bisa?), sukses membuyarkan semua euphoria malam pertamanya bersama Seokjin.

 _Dasar bocah tengik!_

"Sial kau Jimin, akan kupastikan kau membayar semua ini… berani-beraninya kau mengganggu waktu liburanku untuk berbulan madu," gerutu Namjoon saat memasukkan huruf V-A-I dan menekan tombol. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sekitar tujuh detik. Sebuah kerutan menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Dua ratus tujuh puluh enam nama?"

Namjoon melakukan opsi lain dengan menghilangkan mereka yang berkulit hitam dan keturunan latin. Karena di Korea, orang-orang seperti itu jarang ditemukan. Ia menekan beberapa tombol lagi lalu layar komputer yang berwarna kekuningan mulai menyajikan daftar.

Lebih baik, sebelas nama, Namjoon menyeringai puas.

Tidak ada nama julukan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga huruf saja, Vai. Ada empat Vaicenna, tiga Vairent, dua Vanilla dan masing-masing satu untuk Vaii, dan Vaiz.

Namjoon menarik arsip untuk Vaii.

Seorang anak yang tinggal di Jeongseon. Dia berusia tujuh belas tahun, cukup sering berhubungan dengan polisi; dia sering mendapatkan masa percobaan dan harus membersihkan _graffiti_ setelah tertangkap mencoret salah bangunan milik pemerintah daerah setempat. Menggunakan Vaii sebagai identitas _graffiti_ -nya. Sering melarikan diri dari rumah ibunya. Pelanggaran paling serius yang pernah dilakukan anak ini dan ditangkap karenanya ―adalah pencurian, vandalisme, membuang sampah sembarangan serta melanggar batas kecepatan.

Kemungkinan besar dia berada di dekat sungai di mana pembunuhan yang Jimin ceritakan terjadi.

Namjoon mengusap dagunya, masih menatap layar laptop dengan serius. Informasi ini sudah cukup untuk dikirimkan kepada Jimin. Ia menekan tombol untuk mengirim arsip dan menyematkan beberapa kalimat sebagai informasi tambahan.

Pekerjaan selesai dan akhirnya Namjoon bisa merasakan sedikit kedamaian.

"Namjoon?" suara Seokjin terdengar di ambang pintu. "Apakah kau sudah siap? Agen properti sedang menunggu kita."

Sial. Gara-gara pekerjaan dadakan yang Jimin berikan, ia benar-benar lupa perihal janji mereka untuk melihat rumah baru. Seokjin sangat bersemangat; Namjoon bisa mendengarnya dari suara pemuda manis itu sekarang.

Namjoon mengangkat wajah, dan melihat pasangannya yang tampak luar biasa manis dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan pink soft untuk kerah lehernya. Dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang seputih susu. Celana jeans hitam ketat membalut kaki Seokjin. Selain manis, pemuda itu terlihat sangat― _sangat_ _seksi_.

Hampir saja laptop dipangkuannya terjatuh seandainya saja Namjoon tak buru-buru menahannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seokjin, menertawai kecerobohan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Manis," puji Namjoon dengan bahasa isyarat. _Manis, cantik, indah_. Bahkan, kata-kata itu tidaklah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana sosok Seokjin.

Seokjin menilik jam tangannya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kecil sebagai bahasa isyarat bahwa mereka sudah terlambat.

"Agen properti itu harus menunggu." Namjoon memindahkan laptopnya ke atas meja kerja, "Kemari," pintanya pada Seokjin dan langsung dituruti oleh pemuda itu. Dengan sigap, ia menarik lengan Seokjin saat sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya hingga pemuda itu mendarat di atas pangkuannya. Dengan gerakan jari yang cepat, Namjoon menjabarkan dalam detail eksplisit apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kemeja putih itu saat mereka kembali ke rumah nanti, dan kemudian apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan tubuh indah yang ada dibaliknya.

Pipi Seokjin sontak merona saat Namjoon terus menjabarkan. Ketika pada akhirnya Namjoon menyimpulkan rencana mesumnya dengan kata-kata, "tiga kali," Seokjin tertawa kecil dan memukul pundak Namjoon sambil berkata, "Dasar playboy!"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, lantas mencium kening Seokjin sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Ayo kita berangkat."

…

"Ah! Aku sangat suka yang ini." Senyum Seokjin terlihat lebih cerah saat mereka melangkah melewati ambang pintu rumah kedua sore itu, ia menoleh pada Namjoon sembari meremas tangannya. "Kalau kupilih yang ini, bagaimana?"

"Kau harus melihat-lihat dulu ke dalam, ini baru bagian depannya saja."

Perhatian Seokjin berpindah lagi, "Iya aku tahu. Tapi, bagian depannya saja sudah sangat menarik bagiku."

Memang benar. Rumah itu adalah rumah dua lantai berukuran minimalis dengan dinding kaca yang mendominasi serta taman mini juga kolam ikan yang menghiasi halaman depan, dan ada sebuah garasi yang didesain di bawah tanah.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon sangat ingin membangunkan sebuah mansion besar dan megah untuk Seokjin, tetapi pemuda itu menolaknya dan berkata kalau dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Rumah ini baru saja kosong selama lima hari sejak dijual seminggu yang lalu," jelas agen properti mereka. "Pemilik aslinya pindah ke China karena urusan bisnis, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menjualnya. Padahal, rumah ini baru ditempati selama satu bulan sejak selesai dibangun."

"Pantas saja masih terlihat baru." Seokjin melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. "Desainnya bagus, dan ada banyak sekali udara serta cahaya yang masuk ke rumah."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, untuk sebuah rumah di kota besar, rumah ini memang memiliki kesan yang terbuka dan menyenangkan. Ia pikir hal itu ada hubungannya dengan jumlah jendela dan keharmonisan pengaturan letak ruang. Jika Seokjin menyukai rumah yang satu ini, Namjoon pun akan menyukainya juga.

Seokjin bertanya pada bagian properti, "Apakah rumah ini memiliki halaman belakang?"

"Tentu saja." Pria itu menggiring mereka menyusuri koridor di samping rumah yang ternyata terhubung ke bagian halaman belakang.

"Wow, taman lagi…" Seokjin mendongak untuk menatap Namjoon yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, raut wajahnya sangat serius. "Aku sangat suka rumah ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

Tatapan Namjoon tertuju pada satu sudut, tetapi pikirannya sedang berkelana entah kemana; menyiasati dimana sekiranya ia bisa memasang alat pengamanan? Sudah pasti di segala sudut ruangan bahkan titik gelap yang bisa dilewati oleh penyususp. Ia harus memastikan Seokjin dalam keadaan aman saat mereka sedang tidak bersama. Lalu, jenis alat pengamanan apa yang harus ia gunakan―

"Namjoon!"

Namjoon tersentak ketika bahunya diguncang oleh Seokjin dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. "Bagaimana?" Seokjin kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama, meminta pendapat.

Namjoon menarik napas, mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk puncak kepala Seokjin. "Kalau kau menyukai rumah ini, aku pun juga akan menyukainya."

Dan, Seokjin tersenyum lagi, merasa sangat senang mendengar pernyataan Namjoon. "Baiklah, terima kasih…" ia melirik sekilas pada agen properti yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka, sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya. "Aku mencintaimu…" Bisik Seokjin lirih.

Selanjutnya, agen properti membawa mereka ke lantai dua. Setiap kamar tidur yang mereka masuki, Namjoon merasa dirinya ― _benar-benar brengsek_ ―semakin terangsang karena membayangkan ia dan Seokjin bercinta.

"Oh ya, kalian belum melihat dapurnya," ujar agen properti itu saat mereka hampir menuruni tangga, "Dan kita belum sepenuhnya melihat seluruh bagian rumah, tapi…" Pria itu menilik arloji di tangan kanannya. "Sayang sekali, saya ada pertemuan lain di kantor dalam waktu seperempat jam. Saya takut waktunya sudah tidak memungkinkan."

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kami di sini sendiri," saran Namjoon. "Kami bisa melihat-lihat sendiri sisa ruangannya, lalu menguncinya setelah selesai. Aku akan datang ke kantormu nanti untuk melakukan transaksi."

Agen itu dengan senang hati menyetujui usulan Namjoon, tidak diragukan lagi karena merasakan kesepakatan sudah hampir tercapai, lantas ia memberikan kunci ke tangan Namjoon yang sudah menunggu. "Usulan yang sangat bagus sekali, tuan Kim."

Setelah mengantar pria itu keluar, Seokjin berjalan ke arah dinding kaca yang besar dan Namjoon mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kurasa, rumah ini sangat cocok untuk keluarga kecil kita," ujar Seokjin, terbersit sorot sendu dalam tatapannya yang mengarah ke luar jendela. "Maksudku, kau dan aku… sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memberimu anak."

Namjoon yang paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini segera mendekat dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menyandarkan pipinya pada sisi kepala Seokjin. "Kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini, Seokjin…"

"Yeah, dan karena itu pula kenapa aku tidak tertarik dengan mansion," Seokjin menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Namjoon. "Karena nantinya akan terasa sangat kosong dan sepi, begini saja sudah cukup."

Benar, begini saja sudah cukup dan mereka akan menjalani hidup dengan tujuan yang bagus meskipun tidak memiliki anak. Mereka bisa melakukan kunjungan sosial ke panti asuhan dan memberikan banyak makanan untuk orang-orang yang kekurangan.

Dan, iya. Rumah ini akan menjadi rumah _mereka_. Rumah untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

"Apa kau mau mengganti kertas dinding dan mengecat ulang semua ruangan?" tawar Namjoon, semata untuk mengalihkan pikiran Seokjin ke arah lain. Dan terbukti berhasil, karena Seokjin segera berbalik untuk menatapnya sambil mengangguk antusias.

"Ide bagus. Oh ya, tadi aku melihat sekilas ada ruang musik di lantai bawah dan ada piano di dalamnya." Seokjin segera berlari menuju tangga, dan berdecak ketika Namjoon sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Namjoon! Cepat ikut aku!"

"Oke, oke."

Langkah kaki mereka menimbulkan suara berisik di lantai marmernya. Suara itu bergema ke segala penjuru ruangan. Namjoon memperingati Seokjin agar tidak berlari saat menuruni tangga, tetapi tak diindahkan karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu melesat dengan cepat.

"Lihat, di sana." Seokjin beranjak ke satu sudut di mana sebuah ruangan tanpa daun pintu berada. Di dalamnya, sebuah grand piano berwarna putih tulang terlihat tertutup oleh kain hitam. "Aku heran kenapa mereka meninggalkannya di sini."

"Repot jika harus membawanya ke China. Taruhan denganku, piano ini bahkan tidak muat dikeluarkan melalui pintu itu." Namjoon menarik kain penutupnya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. "Piano yang sangat besar." Namjoon menyentuh beberapa tuts dan mengangguk-angguk saat merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan nadanya. "Nadanya bagus…"

"Mainkan sesuatu untukku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu bermain piano," Seokjin menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas piano sambil menangkup kedua pipinya, "Hm, mungkin sejak kau mendapatkan lencana dan pistolmu sendiri."

Namjoon tak bisa menahan kekehannya, bukan kali ini saja Seokjin mengeluh jika dirinya sudah banyak sekali meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang kerap kali ia lakukan sebelum bergabung di akademi kepolisian. Mau bagaimana lagi, tugas negara terlalu menyita perhatian, membuatnya tak lagi sempat melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini; memainkan piano untuk Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba, pikiran kotor kembali melintas di dalam otaknya saat tatapannya berpindah-pindah pada Seokjin, lalu pada tuts-tuts piano. Dan saat itu juga, gairah sensual berkumpul di selangkangannya.

"Kau ingin melihatku bermain piano?" tanya Namjoon kepada Seokjin usai memutari grand piano itu untuk berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Seokjin tentu saja berkata, _ya_.

"Baiklah, aku akan memainkannya untukmu, asalkan…" perkataannya yang menggantung itu membuat Seokjin kebingungan.

Seokjin menelengkan kepalanya, "Asalkan?"

"Asalkan kau harus merasakannya juga."

Seokjin ingin bertanya lagi karena tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang Namjoon ucapkan sampai pemuda itu melingkari lengan di seputar pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya ke atas, Seokjin memekik kaget saat Namjoon mendudukannya di atas piano. Lebih kaget lagi ketika Namjoon menggenggam kedua sisi bahan celana yang ia kenakan dan menariknya ― _dengan gerakan yang teramat cepat_ ―sampai sebatas lutut sehingga hanya tersisa dalaman berbahan kain _modal_ tipis yang ada di antara kejantanan Seokjin dengan permukaan piano.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tadi kau bilang, kau ingin melihatku bermain piano," Namjoon mengikis jarak wajah di antara mereka hingga Seokjin bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu yang beraroma _mint_ di area mandibulanya yang Seokjin yakini sudah merona parah. "Aku akan memainkannya untukmu, dan aku juga ingin kau merasakannya." Ujarnya dengan seringaian jahil di sudut bibir.

Namjoon mulai menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu, menekannya dengan kuat. Getaran itu ternyata cukup membuat Seokjin terangsang, ia tersentak sampai mengangkat lengannya untuk ia kalungkan pada leher Namjoon.

 _Namjoon dengan segala ide kotornya memang benar-benar brengsek!_

Sambil menyeringai, Namjoon memainkan gubahan dengan tempo yang cepat, menyusuri tuts piano itu dari ujung ke ujung dengan entakan yang kuat.

"Na-namjoon…" kata Seokjin dengan suara yang syok, dan kedua pipi yang semakin memerah. "Getarannya terasa… kau… benar-benar _sialan_."

"Apakah aku harus berhenti?" pertanyaan retorik. "Tentu saja tidak."

Namjoon menggoda Seokjin lebih lama lagi dengan permainan piano yang lebih cepat dan menghentak. _Opus Clavicembalisticum_. Rasanya pasti mirip seperti ketika ia menjamah paha telanjang Seokjin dengan gerakan naik turun. Seokjin memejamkan mata, dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Erangan para terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

Sudah cukup permainan piano dan pemanasannya.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di tuts piano dan memainkan irama yang berbeda. Irama yang lebih pelan dan sendu.

 _Mon Coeur S'ouvre a ta Voix_.

"Namjoon…" Seokjin menggeliat di atas piano, "Apakah itu…"

Tuhan, betapa ia mencintai Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk untuk memberikan penegasan, lalu menyentuh ujung hidung Seokjin dengan hidungnya sendiri hingga saling bergesekan. " _Camille Saint-Saens…_ " Tapi, Namjoon tak ingin memberi Seokjin waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, karena itu ia segera memainkan gubahan lain yang lebih cepat dan ceria.

Seokjin mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti setengah memekik dan setengah mengerang, "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya lagi. Kim Namjoon, berhentilah sebelum kutendang!"

 _Ancaman yang mustahil ia lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini_.

Namjoon berhenti, namun, seringaian yang masih tersemat di bibirnya membawa kewaspadaan lain bagi Seokjin.

Peluh memenuhi dahi Seokjin dan membasahi kemeja yang ia kenakan hingga tampak transparan, "Kau memang nakal…"

"Siapkan dirimu sayang, yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa, hanya bagian dari pemanasan."

Namjoon meraih celana Seokjin yang masih menggantung ragu di antara lutut sampai sepenuhnya melewati kaus kaki dan sepatunya ikut terseret jatuh ke lantai saat ia menariknya paksa (mengingat bahan celana itu yang cukup ketat), tak lupa dengan celana dalamnya. Kemudian, menarik tubuh pemuda itu agar maju sedikit lalu membuka lebar kakinya.

Gairah menyerbu ke sekujur tubuh Namjoon, dan ia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menyesuaikan bagian depan celananya. Ia sudah sangat keras, hanya dengan menyaksikan pemandangan erotis yang tersaji tepat di hadapannya; Seokjin yang terbentang seperti _dessert_ manis yang siap disantap. Mungkin, ia bisa menekan tuts piano dengan kejantannya yang keras dan tegang setelah membebaskan bagian itu dari dalam celana.

Tapi, terlebih dahulu, apakah ia harus membebaskan Seokjin dari kemeja putih yang sudah sepenuhnya tembus pandang? Dan, Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya hanya untuk memberikan sensasi lain.

Namjoon menarik lepas kaus kaki, melemparnya ke lantai, lantas menyusuri lekukan kaki Seokjin yang menggoda dengan jemarinya―dari bagian tumit naik ke lekukan betis, ke atas lutut dan lebih ke atas lagi.

"Namjoon," ujar Seokjin panik, saat tangan Namjoon mulai meraba ke segala bagian tubuh dibalik kemejanya, dan pemuda itu menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Jangan di sini."

"Kenapa? Ini rumah kita."

Seokjin menggeleng, sedikit kesulitan karena Namjoon yang semakin sibuk dengan lehernya. "Tidak, ini bukan rumah kita."

"Jadi, kau lebih suka rumah yang pertama?" Namjoon melumat bibir tebal Seokjin dengan rakus seolah ingin melahapnya. Namun, Seokjin menahan kepalanya, menjauhkannya sedikit untuk berkata, "Tidak, Namjoon- _ah_! Kau tahu aku sangat ingin rumah ini, tapi―" Dan, Namjoon melumat bibirnya lagi sampai Seokjin merasa tak berkutik.

Di sela desah napas mereka yang tak beraturan, Namjoon kembali berujar. "Kau menginginkan rumah ini, maka kau harus mendapatkannya. Aku menginginkanmu, maka aku harus mendapatkanmu. Di sini. Sekarang. Tidak boleh ada protes lebih lanjut!"

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di stool sehingga posisi Seokjin berada lebih tinggi darinya. Meraih kaki Seokjin, menyingkap jari-jemarinya yang bergerak-gerak, ia menciumi kaki Seokjin dari tumit hingga ke atas, menyusuri setiap kontur kulit yang terawat dengan sangat baik dengan bibir dan lidahnya.

Sial, tapi ia sangat menyukai ini. Menggoda, merasakan, menjilat setiap kontur dan belahan tubuh Seokjin yang lembut.

Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik Seokjin ke atas pangkuannya, untuk mencumbunya lebih, dengan remasan tangan Seokjin pada rambutnya membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang.

Suara rintihan pelan terlontar dari bibir Seokjin ketika Namjoon mulai memainkan jari-jemarinya di dalam tubuh pemuda itu. Desahan yang sarat dengan rasa sakit, tetapi juga penuh dengan kepuasan sensual sekaligus permohonan untuk meminta lebih.

" _Manis_ …" panggil Namjoon seraya mengulum cuping telinga Seokjin, menggigitnya pelan―sebagai pengalih rasa sakit ketika ia menghujam kejantannnya ke dalam tubuh pemuda manis itu sebelum mereka bergerak seirama dengan kuat dan cepat. " _Kau sangat manis…_ aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tidak lagi menahan diri. Namjoon mencapai puncak di dalam tubuh Seokjin, lagi-lagi kehilangan kendali dalam gairah seks dan ciuman yang panas.

Hidup terasa amat sangat indah.

 _Untuk sementara ini_.

…

* * *

 _End_


	2. Precious

_Inspired from_ _ **First Time**_ _(_ _ **Prisca**_ _)_

* * *

" **Precious** "

 **Pair** : Kim **Namjoon** x Kim **Seokjin**

 **Warn** : BL, AU.

.

* * *

…

 _Kenapa Namjoon belum juga pulang?_

Setelah beberapa saat hilir mudik di depan pintu rumah, Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan melihat jam dinding lagi untuk kesekian kali. Dua hari yang lalu sebelum ia terlelap, Namjoon menghubunginya dan berkata jika pekerjaannya di Kementrian Pertahanan di Yongsan-dong, Yongsan-gu, sudah selesai dan akan kembali hari ini.

Akhirnya setelah tiga minggu berlalu, ia bisa melihat Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin sempat berkata jika ia akan menunggu Namjoon di tempat biasa; ruang tunggu di depan laboratorium kriminal atau mungkin di ruang kerjanya. Tapi, Namjoon memintanya untuk menunggu di rumah saja alih-alih di kantor mereka.

Namun sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Namjoon belum juga sampai di rumah. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif sejak tadi pagi. Ia ragu untuk bertanya pada rekan-rekan Namjoon, takut jika mereka memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

 _Memang tidak mudah menjalani hubungan seperti ini._

Seokjin menghembuskan napas lelah, kemudian memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pening. Ia sudah merasa cemas sejak pukul tiga sore. Perjalanan dari Yongsan-gu ke Seoul biasanya hanya memakan waktu empat jam―sudah termasuk macet.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Hanya suara detak jam dinding yang memenuhi ruang sunyi itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, pikiran lain untuk pergi ke mini market 24 jam melintas di dalam otaknya. Untuk sejenak, ia tampak bimbang antara ingin terus menunggu atau pergi ke luar. Bagaimana kalau Namjoon malah tiba di rumah setelah ia pergi?

Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa terus-terusan menunggu dalam diam seperti ini.

 _Baiklah, hanya sebentar_. Putusnya kemudian.

Tanpa mengganti kemeja kerjanya terlebih dahulu, Seokjin segera melangkah ke luar dari rumah.

…

…

"Namjoon, aku ingin potong rambut." Ujar Seokjin empat minggu yang lalu saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu bersama di ruang santai. Tidak benar-benar bersantai karena nyatanya otak mereka masih terus bekerja bahkan di saat mereka mendapatkan jatah untuk beristirahat sejenak. Seperti sekarang ini, salinan berkas-berkas tindak kejahatan dan juga teks-teks forensik, katalog dari perusahaan penyedia alat-alat laboratorium tampak bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

Mendengar hal itu, Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya sesaat dari berkas-berkas yang ada. "Kau ingin potong rambut?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Ya," ia meniup helaian rambut depannya yang hampir melewati batas alis, "Ini cukup menggangguku penglihatanku saat bekerja."

"Aku mengerti. Ayo, aku akan memotong rambutmu."

Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk menunggunya di halaman belakang sementara ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil gunting yang diperlukan. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Namjoon sudah muncul kembali, menghampiri Seokjin yang sudah duduk di kursi taman. Ia berdiri di belakang pemuda itu, memutuskan untuk memotong bagian belakangnya terlebih dahulu.

Omong-omong, mereka sering melakukan ini, bertukar tugas untuk memotong rambut satu sama lain.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin berdecak main-main, "Ayolah, biasanya juga kau tidak bertanya. Lakukan saja."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Oke."

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi kerisik rambut dipotong. Alih-alih memikirkan rambutnya, Seokjin malah berkonsentrasi merasakan sentuhan Namjoon pada leher dan bahunya.

"Bagaimana rencana pelatihan tambahan tim forensik di kepolisian? Apakah jadi diselenggarakan?" tanya Namjoon berusaha memecah hening yang ada sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja.

"Jadi, tetapi ketua tim masih mempertimbangkan apakah kami akan mengikuti pelatihan yang berada di Academy Quantico, atau Drug Enforcement Administration Training Center di Mclean."

"Dua-duanya terletak di Virginia, _kan_? Apa bedanya?"

"Bedanya? Tentu saja terletak pada biaya."

"Bukankah semuanya akan ditanggung oleh Lembaga Donor Laboratorium."

Seokjin tanpa sadar mengangguk dan hal itu menyebabkan Namjoon terkejut sontak berkata cepat, "Hei. Jangan bergerak." Takut, jika gunting yang ia pegang akan melukai kulit leher Seokjin.

"Ah, maaf." Ia buru-buru menunduk lagi, "Memang ditanggung, tetapi… entahlah, sepertinya ada hal lain yang memberatkan. Aku belum tahu dengan pasti, ketua tim belum berbicara lagi padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau ikut,"

Kening Seokjin berkerut tanda keberatan setelah mendengar pernyataan Namjoon barusan, "Kenapa? Itu pelatihan yang sangat bagus, Namjoon- _ah_!"

"Memang, dan pastinya akan memakan waktu yang lama."

A-ah, jadi intinya Namjoon merasa keberatan jika harus ditinggalkan terlalu lama? Seokjin berdecak sebal, "Aku saja selalu berusaha untuk sabar setiap kali kau pergi dinas ke luar daerah. Bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan." Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan protes.

Dan Seokjin mendengar Namjoon tertawa putus asa seraya berujar, "Maafkan aku." Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Namjoon untuk melakukannya, Seokjin memperhatikan pemuda itu tampak menggenggam helaian rambutnya yang sudah dipotong. Kemudian, Namjoon beralih ke bagian depan. "Sekarang, tinggal ponimu yang harus dirapikan."

Ia mulai memotong bagian depan rambut Seokjin dengan sangat hati-hati. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat Seokjin merasa nyaman dan hangat. Namjoon tersenyum lembut saat menatap Seokjin yang memejamkan matanya. Segala hal yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu sangatlah indah, semanis bunga sakura di musim semi dan lilin-lilin yang menyala pada malam hari.

"Seokjin…"

"Ya?"

"Minggu depan, aku mendapatkan tugas di Kementrian Pertahanan di Yongsan-dong."

 _Lagi, dan lagi_.

"Hm… berapa lama?"

"Tiga minggu. Nah, rambutmu sudah rapi."

Seokjin tersenyum ketika membuka matanya, "Baiklah. Terima kasih dan selamat bertugas. Aku akan membantumu untuk _packing_ , tenang saja."

…

Seokjin kembali satu jam kemudian dan mendapati suasana rumah masih dalam keadaan sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan. Ia tak bisa mencegah saat pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran, namun Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng, berusaha mengeyahkan bayangan itu. _Tetap berpikir positif Seokjin_. Batinnya.

Barangkali, Namjoon ada pekerjaan mendadak dan ponselnya mati sehingga tidak bisa dihubungi.

Lagi pula, jika ada suatu hal yang serius, Hoseok atau Jimin atau teman dekatnya yang lain yang berada di kepolisian (yang mendapatkan kabar semacam itu lebih dulu) pasti akan langsung memberitahunya.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur, menghangatkan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya di dalam microwave dan menatanya di atas meja makan; untuk Namjoon kalau sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu pulang. Tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan _bokbunja ju,_ salah satu jenis wine yang menjadi kesukaan Namjoon.

Setelahnya, Seokjin menuju ke kamar di lantai dua, ke arah lemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian Namjoon dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian, mengambil pakaian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin menoleh untuk melihat jam weker di atas nakas.

Pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit.

Sudah dini hari, dan Namjoon belum juga datang.

Ia berbaring menyamping di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Menunggu dan terus menunggu sampai kelelahan.

Pada masa-masa seperti ini, terkadang, Seokjin merasa jenuh pada pekerjaannya, juga pada pekerjaan Namjoon yang membuat mereka berpisah hingga nyaris berbulan-bulan.

Ia sudah pernah berkonsultasi dan memang perasaan itu datang hanya ketika suasana hatinya sedang tidak enak hingga membuatnya merasa bosan atau lebih tepatnya jengkel karena konsentrasinya mudah pecah dan pikirannya jadi lari kemana-mana, seperti sekarang ini; semua karena efek menunggu.

Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan.

Betul sekali.

 _Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, tetapi lebih membosankan lagi jika tidak ada yang ditunggu_. Namjoon pernah menepisnya dengan perkataan itu dan Seokjin merasa telak.

…

"Seokjin?"

Suara serak Namjoon memanggilnya ketika ia sudah jauh terlelap.

Seokjin merasakan guncangan pelan pada pundaknya, hingga perlahan matanya terbuka dan mendapati wajah Namjoon yang berada begitu dekat dengannya; dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Terlihat sangat jelas raut kelelahan pada wajah Namjoon.

"Kau lupa menutup pagar depan."

"Maaf…" ucap Seokjin antara sadar dan tidak, sampai satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya dan ia sepenuhnya terjaga, lantas beranjak untuk duduk. "Kenapa baru pulang?" Semua kekhawatiran yang sejak tadi ia rasakan mendadak bergumul lagi, tapi di sisi lain juga merasa lega karena Namjoon akhirnya kembali. "Dan ponselmu kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?

Namjoon menghela napas, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab.

Seokjin menunggu.

Hingga setelahnya, Namjoon tersenyum lelah. "Konyol sekali." ujarnya, "Aku kecopetan."

Seokjin mengerjap.

Hah?

 _A-apa? Namjoon kecopetan? Logikanya, Namjoon tidak mungkin kecopetan._

Tapi ternyata itu benar.

"Namjoon, kau kan―"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, tidak perlu diperjelas." Bibirnya membentuk kerutan samar, "Terjadinya sewaktu aku memutuskan turun dari mobil di tengah jalan, berniat untuk naik kereta agar cepat sampai di rumah." Namjoon menyandarkan punggung pada pinggiran tempat tidur sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa keram; hasil kejar-kejaran dengan pencuri jalanan. "Jalanan luar biasa macet karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas. Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, lalu kemudian tas saku milikku dicuri isinya dompet, ponsel, beberapa dokumen…," ia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan strip yang serupa kantong omamori, "…dan rambutmu."

"Yang lainnya tidak terlalu penting dan tidak masalah kalau hilang, tapi tidak dengan yang ini."

Hening sesaat.

"Dan selanjutnya, aku mengejar pencuri itu semalaman. Niat untuk sampai di rumah dengan cepat malah jadi sangat telat. Tapi akhirnya, aku mendapatkannya kembali." Ia mengakhiri.

"Kau tidak harus sampai seperti itu,"

"Harus." Namjoon mengangguk penuh keyakinan, " Segala hal yag kudapatkan darimu sudah sepatutnya dijaga."

Seokjin tertawa kecil, terkadang tidak memahami bagaimana cara Namjoon memandang suatu hal. Sudut pandang seperti apa yang pemuda itu gunakan. "Baiklah, yang penting, kau baik-baik saja _kan_?"

"Yep," Setelahnya, ia bangkit berdiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. "Hanya luar biasa lelah. Ayo, mandi, makan, lalu tidur."

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ketika bangkit, Namjoon menciumnya beberapa kali, memeluknya erat-erat, menumpukan seluruh bobot tubuhnya pada tubuh Seokjin, lalu menimang tubuhnya dalam gerakan ringan. "Maaf selalu membuatmu menunggu lama…" katanya dengan tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kupikir, kalau tidak menunggumu, hidupku pasti akan terasa membosankan."

Dan pada akhirnya, selalu ada hal baik dibalik setiap penantian.

…

* * *

 ** _End_**


End file.
